This invention relates in general to a device for feeding material and, in particular, to a new and useful device for feeding strips of material through a needle stitching area, such as a button sewing machine, and which includes a carriage carrying two endless conveyor gripping belts for gripping the material being fed along an extended area as it is advanced through the stitching point.